When Friends Become Enemies
by Whitecrest19
Summary: “Do you know what one must do to get the Mangekyou, Kakashi?” Obito whirled around to face Kakashi, the Sharingan once again blazing in his eyes. “You must kill your closest friend!” Slightly AU, where Obito is alive. No pairings. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heya! This story is slightly AU. Meaning Obito is still alive. It is set after the Kyuubi attack and before the Uchiha massacre. There will be no pairings. It is already basically written, but any suggestions are welcome.

So, I hope you enjoy it! And please review!

Chapter 1

_A true friend is one who thinks you are a good egg even if you are half-cracked. Author Unknown  
_

Green leaves, damp with early morning dew, rustled softly as a figure brushed past them. Several droplets of water landed on the bright orange goggles of the teenager, but he did not bother to wipe them away. Stealth was of the essence.

Uchiha Obito crept silently through the underbrush of the forest, doing his best to breathe silently and tread softly, fingering the shuriken holster strapped to his calve as he neared his target.

His prey wasn't visible, but Obito knew he was there. His blood-red eyes marked with three black pupils stayed locked on telltale pulse of chakra that marked where his opponent was. And there he was, the thick tree on the left, behind the trunk, third branch up.

Obito neared the base of the tree and pulled out two kunai, attaching long metal wire to the ends of each. With a swift flick, he sent them in a lazy curve around the trunk. They circled around the tree several times, and the wire effectively trapped his prey against the bark.

Confident in his success, Obito stood up and jumped towards his catch. The grin was soon wiped off his face, however, as he realized that the wire held empty air.

_Damn! He got away!_ And, now his position was revealed.

Before Obito could escape, a heavy body slammed into him from behind. He hit the branch hard, pinned under his attacker's knee. A cold, metal point was pressed into his temple, drawing a speck of blood. His opponent grabbed his arm, pulling it up painfully behind his back.

"Once again, I win. You better step up your game, Obito," a low voice spoke from behind. The kunai was withdrawn, and Obito felt the pressure on his back disappear. He spun his head around to give his rival a cold glare, the Sharingan gone from his eyes.

"It's sad, you know?" The silver-haired teen said. "Even with your Sharingan, I still manage to beat you. Again. What was that you once said? _I will surpass you, once I awaken this Sharingan!_"

"Shut up, Kakashi," Obito grumbled. "I'll beat you next time…"

"Sure you will." Kakashi reached down and pulled Obito up. Together, they leaped through the forest and landed on the edge of the training grounds.

Both approached a coal black stone situated in the middle of the field. The two stood silently in front of the memorial for a moment, lost in thought. Obito reached out a hand and brushed his fingers past a name.

_Rin._

_Two young Leaf shinobi landed in front of the Rock ninja._

_"Where's our teammate?" The black-haired one demanded, pointing a kunai at the enemy._

_"The little girl?" The Rock nin snorted in disgust. "I expected her to give easily, but she wouldn't talk. Useless. You want to see her?"_

_The second Leaf shinobi, his left eye wrapped in bandages, did not like the look on the ninja's face. He felt dread flood his nerves._

_"Give her back now!" Obito practically screamed, fearing the worst for his female friend._

_"Whatever you say," the Rock ninja shrugged. He stepped aside, letting the duo see what was behind him._

_Obito inhaled angrily, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, and Kakashi's face stiffened, hiding the intense pain and regret he immediately felt inside._

_Rin lay facedown in the dirt, blood pooled under her, and a painfully obvious gash in her neck confirmed that she was dead. Her once glossy auburn hair was dirty and mussed, falling over her face and concealing those deep brown eyes that would never hold the sparkle of life again._

_"You bastard! You killed her!" Obito fought to choke back his sobs. "How could you, she was young and - "_

_"She's an enemy." The shinobi cut him off. "So are you two, and that means you're going to have to follow in her footsteps." The shinobi leered at the two as more Iwa ninja materialized from the cave walls around them. Obito and Kakashi moved back-to-back, prepared to fight till the end._

_Obito's Sharingan spun wildly in his eyes as he launched several kunai at the enemy. Kakashi pulled out his father's white chakra blade and lunged at a nearing Rock nin. To his surprise, the blade entered the enemy's chest with difficulty. _

He's using some kind of jutsu that turns different parts of his body to stone, _Kakashi realized. He tried to pull his blade out, but it wouldn't budge._

_He heard a chuckle and looked up at the Rock nin. "That's not gonna work, brat." The ninja swiped at Kakashi, who leaped away nimbly. The ninja pulled Kakashi's blade out of his chest and threw it to the floor. Advancing on Kakashi, he crushed it under his foot, snapping the blade._

_Kakashi withdrew the special kunai Minato had given him, and shot a quick look at Obito. Neither of them was faring well, as they were both up against three or more ninja. Kakashi faced his opponents with a steely determination, wanting to take down as many as he could for Rin's sake. _

_With that, he launched his kunai. As the Iwa ninja neared, Kakashi felt a strong rush of air fill the cave, and then everything went black._

_Kakashi and Minato sat side by side on a large boulder. Obito, who was still out from when Minato had intervened, lay behind them on a blanket._

_"Sensei, I'm sorry I was so stupid before this whole mission. I didn't realize how much you guys actually meant to me, and I let Rin down because of my stupid idealisms."_

_Kakashi drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them, looking much more like a frightened child then a newly advanced jounin._

_"We have to learn to live side by side with death, Kakashi. I know you may see Rin's death as your fault, but it's not. I'm just glad that you've come to realize what is more important in life." Minato smiled at his student._

_"Kakashi…" A quiet voice spoke. Kakashi and Minato turned to see Obito sitting up. _

_"Obito! Are you okay?" Kakashi asked in concern._

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Obito tried to smile, but the sadness in his eyes made it look more like a grimace. "I'm sorry for our fight earlier, Kakashi. I was being such an idiot."_

_Kakashi shook his head. "No, I was, Obito. I'm sorry for not caring about what happened to you guys. That's all changed now, though."_

_Obito smiled again, this time managing to dispel some of the sadness that hung in the air. He shuffled over to sit beside Kakashi, and the three Leaf ninja sat in silence, watching the sunset as they paid silent respects to their fallen teammate and friend._

"Rin would be proud of you, Kakashi," Obito said quietly.

"She _is _proud of both of us, Obito."

Hatake Kakashi was a much-changed person from the time that mission had gone horribly wrong. His argument with Obito and failure to save Rin in time had made him much more lax about rules and stirred in him a powerful will to always put his teammates first.

Obito had also changed, though not quite so drastically. He was quieter, and had lost some of his obnoxiousness. He too held a deep care for comrades, but was still cheerful and always full of life.

Kakashi and Obito had grown extremely close since that mission, and with the passing of Rin, and more recently, their sensei, Minato, during the Kyuubi attack, had become an extremely powerful and unstoppable duo on missions. Both were partners in ANBU, Wolf and Lion, and had been for four years.

Kakashi, aged 18, was still considered a genius shinobi. His silver hair stood full upon his head, and the ever-present mask covered his nose and lower face. His Leaf hitai-ate kept his bangs out of his eyes. His left eye had been lost saving Obito, and all that remained was a long, red scar running from his brow to below his mask. Dressed in a dark, sleeveless, skin-tight top and baggy pants, he looked the typical ninja. A loose jacket was draped across his shoulders to keep out the morning dampness.

Obito, aged 17, had definitely improved his skills over the years. He excelled in Katon jutsu, as well as genjutsu, thanks to his Sharingan. If possible, his head of spiky black hair had grown even spikier. He wore a loose, black short-sleeved top with the hems edged in orange, and pants similar to Kakashi's. His bright orange goggles were ever present underneath his hitai-ate, but he removed them when on duty as an ANBU.

"How about we grab some breakfast, Kakashi?" Obito turned to his friend.

"Sure, but you're paying," Kakashi agreed, and started off down the path, leaving a desperate Obito to search for his wallet.

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san," Kakashi bowed in respect to the man in the doorway.

Uchiha Takeshi, father and only parent of Obito, glared down at the last remaining member of the clan he detested. Ever since Hatake Sakumo had disgraced himself and the village, Takeshi harboured a strong hatred against all the Hatake. The fact that his son's best friend was one did not help.

Kakashi straightened. "Is Obito home? The Hokage has summoned some ANBU for a briefing, and I was asked to collect Obito. If you could tell him to get his gear together…"

"Yes, he's here," Takeshi said coldly. He closed the door in Kakashi's face. The insulted shinobi could hear him yelling to Obito from outside. Kakashi accepted Takeshi's hatred of him; it did not bother him much. What did bother him was his treatment of Obito.

Takeshi was not what one would call a caring father. He was strict and extremely demanding of his only son. He was always telling Obito to grow stronger, more powerful. He wanted his offspring to be one of the best Uchiha in the clan, but his son did not share his same views. Kakashi knew Obito and Takeshi did not get along well; their relationship was not very strong, and Kakashi even felt that Obito was slightly afraid of his almost abusive father. Against his father's wishes, Obito continued to hang out with Kakashi, and did not devote all of his time to becoming stronger. Kakashi did not try to interfere with their relationship, but prayed that someday the two would reconcile their differences.

"Hey, Kakashi, how's it going?"

Obito's voice drew Kakashi from his thoughts. Obito stood in the doorway, completely decked out in his ANBU uniform. Jet-black pants and a sleeveless, skin-tight top contrasted brilliantly with the bone-white arm guards and chest plate, and showed off the red ANBU tattoo on his left arm. A katana sheath was strapped to his back, as well as a supply pack, and several weapon pouches hung from his hip. His mask, portraying a lion, was tilted on the side of his head. His hitai-ate and goggles were gone, but Obito still wore his cheerful grin.

Kakashi was dressed very similarly to Obito; the only difference being his mask, a wolf, and his top covered his neck to join with his mask.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked, pushing his mask to cover his face.

"You betcha," Obito said, also adjusting his mask. The two nodded at each other, and then leapt onto the rooftops, headed for the Hokage Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty! Here is chapter 2. I am disappointed, though. Only one review (much thanks to annoyinglyanonymous), one favourite, and one alert! But, I am not discouraged. I will post this entire story, whether people like it or hate it. I'm just hoping that people will drop me a line on their opinion.

Anyhoo, this chapter really does not have much to do with the actual plot of the story. It's really more for character development and their interactions. But I just had to throw something like it in, and this is what happened.

I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and for that annoying little thing that I forgot to mention in the first chapter… Own Naruto do I not!

* * *

Chapter 2

Probably no man ever had a friend that he did not dislike a little. E.W. Howe

"Wolf, Lion," The Third Hokage nodded at Obito and Kakashi as they stepped into the office together. "As you most likely understand, I have another mission for you." The Sandaime pulled out a scroll from amidst a mountain of papers on his desk, and handed it to Kakashi. "Wolf, you are the captain for this mission, in command of Lion. It is an A-Rank assassination in a nearby village, your target being the head of a criminal gang terrorizing the town. I want you in and out, clean and quick. You will leave now, and are expected to be back before three days are past. Details are in your scroll. This really shouldn't be too difficult for you two, knowing how you work."

The Hokage smiled at them. "Good luck, keep safe. Dismissed."

Two puffs of smoke, and Wolf and Lion disappeared.

"Well, this seems simpler than normal, eh, Kakashi?" Obito thought aloud, stretching his arms above his head.

Kakashi merely shrugged in response, concentrated on reading the mission scroll. After a few seconds, he folded it and placed it in his pack. "The gang consists of a few low-level missing-nin, but is mainly just strong swordsmen and criminals. Their headquarters are a few miles out of town, in an old house. The leader doesn't appear to be extremely strong himself, physically, and he isn't a ninja. The best plan of action would be to make some kind of distraction outside the building to draw the members out, and then to go in and kill the leader."

Obito nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me. You should do the distraction, because I have an advantage with the Sharingan. I can make my way to the leader's rooms without running in to anyone."

"That's what I was thinking. You're better off inside the house. As long as they're not expecting us, everything should go smoothly."

Kakashi checked their newly formed plan over for any hitches, but found none. "Let's get a move on, then," he said. The two young ANBU leapt into the trees surrounding the village, and headed towards their destination.

* * *

The house looked normal enough. Well, normal enough considering that it was the hideout of a notorious criminal gang. It had, in fact, been uninhabited for years, and it portrayed that fact perfectly with an unkempt lawn, broken windows, peeling paint, cracked tiles, and a general air of neglect.

"I'll plant some explosive tags around the front of the house," Kakashi explained the plan to Obito. The two young ANBU were squatting in the trees in the forest surrounding the house, gathering some information on the area before the afternoon sun disappeared.

"Then I'll set them off. You should go in through one of the back windows; I'm guessing the leader will be in a room near the middle of the house. Use your Sharingan to find him."

"Well duh," Obito said sarcastically.

Kakashi just gave his friend a 'don't give me that' look, which was lost under his mask, but the intent still carried through.

"We'll carry out the mission tonight; the darkness will be better to work under."

"Why can't we do it now?" Obito sounded almost whiny.

Kakashi gave him another look. "Did you not hear what I just said? Besides, we need time to rest up. We've been traveling all day, and we should take some time to prepare."

Obito frowned a bit, but had to agree with Kakashi's plan. "Alright. But you make camp, Mr. Genius Shinobi."

Kakashi sighed. It looks like Obito was in another of his competitive moods, which happened often, especially when Kakashi was around. The two were often going at it, even though they were best friends. Sometimes they rubbed each other the wrong way, but usually they got along extremely well.

Kakashi just decided to ignore Obito, and leaped away into the trees, knowing that Obito would quickly follow.

* * *

"Obito, are you set? Over."

"I'm ready to roll!"

"I'm going to start the explosions. Wait for four to go off, and then start moving inside. I'll give you no more than half a minute to get the job done. You - "

"Uh, Kakashi, we've been over this already."

"Yeah, but with the size of your brain I just wanted to make sure you understood."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Commencing distraction."

Obito heard a large blast come from the forest in front of the house. He was stationed on the outskirts of the clearing the house was situated in, and Kakashi was hidden around the front. A second blast came, this time accompanied by several yells. In his Sharingan eye, he could see several figures, illuminated by their chakra, running out of the front of the house.

Two more explosions came, and then Obito was off, sprinting to the back wall. He found an open window and checked for traps before climbing in. He stealthily made his way down the empty halls, his katana loosened in its sheath. Obito soon came upon a doorway with light spilling out into the dark hall. He peered into the room, seeing one person standing at the window.

Yes, it was the target. Obito double-checked for any illusions that could have been a trap, but there were none. Identification confirmed.

The leader heard a faint noise coming from the hall. He turned away from the window and the commotion outside, a bit on edge. Before he realized what was happening, a blade was run deep through his chest and his blood painted a macabre pattern on the wall.

The head of the gang stared in disbelief at the katana emerging from his chest, then at the gloved hand holding the hilt, and finally straight at the masked face that had taken his life.

Obito shuddered as the man's gaze met his own. He always hated the look of a dying man.

The leader's body collapsed, unable to hold its own weight. Obito pulled his katana from the man's chest, and quickly cleansed the blade of any blood. He never enjoyed taking a life, innocent or not, but it was his duty as a ninja of the Leaf Village.

Deciding that he had taken long enough, the ANBU sheathed his katana and quickly vanished from the room.

* * *

Kakashi carefully watched the activity at the front of the house. His little distraction had set a few trees on fire, and had drawn most of the criminals out of the building. Obito should have no problem, and hopefully he was even finishing the job right now.

Kakashi shifted his position on the floor of the forest, when suddenly he felt a cold metal blade press into the side of his neck.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Kakashi froze at the low voice in his ear. Damn. One of the thugs had found him. How could he not have noticed?

"You're pretty young for a Leaf ANBU. Were you the one setting off that little fireworks display, brat?"

Great. He was also a ninja, obviously.

"What were you planning on doing?" The blade bit deeper into Kakashi's neck, cutting through the fabric of his mask and his skin.

"Unfortunately, I can't leave you to play out here, so…" The shinobi placed two fingers behind Kakashi's ear, pressing a paralyzing point.

Kakashi, now unable to move, collapsed on his front on the ground, his ANBU mask cracking on a stone.

The ninja knelt down beside Kakashi so he could see his face. "Where's your partner? You won't be out here alone, I know how your type works."

Kakashi did not say anything, just glared at the shinobi.

The ninja reached his hand towards Kakashi's face. Suddenly, it froze in midair. His face twisted into an expression of pain, and then he collapsed forward onto Kakashi, who saw the kunai lodged deep into his back.

"You wanted to know where his partner is? Well, now you do," a figure said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Obito!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Who else would it be?" the Uchiha said. "You got yourself into quite a mess, didn't you, Kakashi!" Obito stared at the helpless silver-haired ninja lying on the ground, the enemy shinobi sprawled overtop of him.

"Come on, Obito," Kakashi growled. "We have to move, or else more of the criminals will come. Get this guy off me."

"Alright, alright, but you could have at least said thank you for saving your ungrateful ass," Obito commented as he kicked the shinobi away, picked Kakashi up and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"How's that cut?" Obito asked, watching Kakashi finish bandaging the wound on his neck.

"It's fine, not very deep." Kakashi stood up and stretched, feeling much better now that he was able to move and had eaten. He pulled his mask back over his face. "We should be heading back to Konoha, now that the mission's done."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Obito replied, getting up from where he had been sitting at the base of a tree.

Kakashi replaced his cracked mask; he would have to get a new one once back in Konoha; and slung his pack over his shoulders. Obito did likewise, and the two ANBU started their journey back to Konoha.

* * *

See that pretty purple button down there in the corner? What a pretty little button. Don't you just want to press it? Don't you?


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY!! I decided to post two chapters at once, because I wanted to move the story along, and this chapter is kinda short. So, here is chapter three! And I'm still hoping for some reviews, pretty please!

Chapter 3

_If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile. But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me. Author Unknown_

The instant Kakashi saw Obito, he knew that something was wrong. It was the way he held his head; as if he had been punished, by that look of despair and confusion in his eyes, and the way he spoke without that bright spark of life in his voice.

"Hi, Kakashi. What's new?" Obito said as the masked jounin sat down beside him on the curb of the street, the setting sun casting long shadows against the road.

"Obito, I'm not your best friend for nothing. Something's wrong. I can tell, so cough it up." Kakashi stared Obito in the eye, trying to find a clue that would explain Obito's behavior.

Obito held Kakashi's gaze for a few seconds, but then looked away. He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It's my dad again, we had a…small disagreement."

"You mean a giant fight, right?" Kakashi interrupted. "Why else would you be sitting out here on the street in the evening instead of inside?"

Obito drew his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin on them. "He wants me to spend more time training and working on this…new technique he explained to me, but I don't like it. He wants me to train by myself, not sparring with you. Says you're a bad influence."

"So, I'm the problem again, eh?" Kakashi said quietly.

"No, Kakashi, don't blame yourself or your father. You know I've never gotten along well with my dad, and with what he wants me to do now, well, I just got really upset."

"Why? What new training does he want you to do, besides not spar with me?"

Obito shook his head. "I'd rather not say. It has to do with the Sharingan, and you know how our clan is about its techniques."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand. Hey, you can come over to my place if you don't want to go back home," he offered.

Obito thought for a moment. "Yeah, maybe I'll take you up on it. Give my dad a chance to cool down."

The duo stood up together and began walking down the street in companionable silence as the streetlights flickered on, erasing any memory of darkness from the road.

* * *

"Morning, Obito," Kakashi said as the teen entered the small kitchen in Kakashi's apartment.

"Mm, morning, Kashi," Obito replied.

"Oatmeal?" Kakashi asked, holding out a bowl as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks." Obito grabbed the bowl and began shoveling the food into his mouth. He was aware of Kakashi's half-lidded stare from across the table, but continued eating.

"Hungry enough?" Kakashi finally commented, after watching Obito's hand blur with movement.

"Aaah. That's better," Obito said when he finished the oatmeal. He leaned back in his chair contentedly as Kakashi gathered up the used dishes and placed them in the sink, quickly rinsing them with some water.

"Did you eat already?" Obito asked.

"Yeah. I, unlike you, actually get up when it's still morning," came the smart reply.

Obito just snorted. "Whatever. I cherish sleep, not like some I know."

Kakashi finished the dishes, and then turned to his friend. "So, I was thinking of heading to the market; there's something I want to pick up."

Obito stood up from the table, readjusting the goggles over his eyes. "Sure, why not. I need to pick up some new gear, anyways."

Kakashi followed Obito out of the door, locking it and securing it with a small chakra alarm, just in case any prying shinobi wanted to get in. The two left the apartment building and headed down the street, passing a mix of civilians and shinobi alike.

The sun was bright, and the clouds were piled against the blue sky like whipped cream. Kakashi felt that the weather matched his mood perfectly, not that he would show it, as he and Obito neared his favourite bookstore.

"Gah! Kakashi, why the hell do you enjoy those books so much?" Obito yelled at his friend after he had quickly purchased the newest volume from his favourite author.

"You should read them, Obito. They'll liven up your dreary life," Kakashi said, flipping open the bright red book and skimming through the pages.

"I'm not even going to touch those dirty things you call novels," Obito remarked. Kakashi just smirked underneath his mask; he could feel a good argument coming on.

"I oughtta burn them, you know. Imagine what sensei would think when he saw you reading them! Imagine what Rin would think!"

"Sensei? Well, seeing as he was into them too, I don't think he would mind. And Rin? She's a girl, she'd understand this kind of stuff."

"You liar! Sensei wasn't like that at all!"

"Oh really? Then how did Jiraiya-sama and sensei meet? At a book-signing, of course."

"Stop it! Lies! All of them! Give me that book now!"

"Why?"

"So I can burn it to a crisp, that's why!"

"Then I'm not giving it to you."

"Stop being an perverted asshole, Kakashi!"

"You're the one that's yelling his lungs out in the middle of Konoha, idiot."

Obito's face was pure red by that time, Kakashi noted smugly. Oh, how he loved these verbal battles. Obito always let his aggressiveness get to him.

"Do I have to get forceful, Kakashi?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Remember our last sparring match?"

"Hey, it was early, okay! You know I'm not a morning person!"

"You're also not a very quiet person."

"Enough with the loudness! I can be as loud as I want to!"

"Okay, but I have to admit, you look like an idiot when you do yell. For example, your face looks like a tomato right now."

"At least my hair's not _gray._"

At this barb, Kakashi actually glanced up from his book he had been reading all the while. Obito grinned evilly. Score!

"What. Did you. Just say?"

"Maybe you should dye it blue! At least that way, you wouldn't look like an old man!"

Kakashi lowered his book and started walking slowly towards Obito, his face expressionless, but one could still feel the murderous vibes that were radiating off him. Obito just grinned more. Whenever Kakashi got mad, it was time to bring out the clincher.

"Hey, Kakashi, I think Gai's coming!"

This made Kakashi stop in his tracks, a small flicker of dread passing through his eye for a split second.

And it was that split second Obito used to grab the amorous novel from Kakashi's gloved hand, and then high tail it down the street. He knew he wouldn't make it very far, but seeing the now-obvious rage on Kakashi's face as he sprinted after him made it so worthwhile.

"You're a dead man, Uchiha Obito," Kakashi hollered, quickly catching up with the thief as he neared the center of town. Obito glanced behind him again, a hint of fear passing through him as Kakashi drew nearer. He had been at the receiving end of Kakashi's temper far, far too many times. It was not pleasant.

Obito quickly searched his brain for ideas to ward Kakashi off. His eyes fell on the fountain in the middle of the square, and with his last burst of energy, Obito jumped up onto the edge.

"Don't come any closer, Kakashi, or your precious book goes for a swim," Obito threatened, dangling the novel over the water.

Kakashi stopped in front of Obito, eyeing his stolen good. "Give it back, Obito." His tone was dangerously low and deceptively calm.

"Maybe we can work out an agreement, eh Kakashi?" Obito offered. "Say, maybe if you treat me for lunch, you can have your book back."

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "How about, maybe no?" The vengeful shinobi stepped closer to Obito, and with two fingers, pushed hard against his chest.

Obito wobbled dangerously on the edge of the fountain, struggling to maintain his balance between the water and dry ground. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, one wobble was too many, and he fell backwards into the fountain with a great splash.

Kakashi swiftly grabbed his book as Obito fell backwards, and leaped away from the sudden rain that fell on the heads of many passersby.

"Thanks for the offer, Obito, but I think you're going to need a chance to dry off before coming into any restaurant." Kakashi's voice returned to its normal tone, as the once-again triumphant ninja walked calmly off down the street, face pressed into his novel.

Obito cursed his brain for its lame ideas when he finally managed to get out of the fountain, and cursed Kakashi for being a stupid pervert as he started walking towards home.

I really don't intend for this story to be huge. It's about 5/6 chapters, and so the next chapter is a big one. Action and more plotline!

And don't forget what all authors live on! Review, review, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Back again. I see I've gotten a few more reviews, but hardly as many as I'd like to have. But, thanks to all those who have reviewed, favourited or even alerted this story so far.

This chapter includes the scene that is in the summary, so I hope you enjoy it. Please, feel free to leave your opinion, whether it be yay or nay.

And, unfortunately I sprained my ankle last night, very badly, went into the emerge this morning and discovered I have a fracture, and am now stuck in a cast with a pair of crutches and an extremely sore and painful ankle. Brilliant. But, that will not affect the update speed of this story, so don't worry!!

* * *

Chapter 4

_It is bitter to lose a friend to evil before one loses him to death. - Mary Renault _

Kakashi wandered down the streets of Konoha, lost in thought just as he was lost in the thick mist that had settled over the village a few days before. He looked up sharply when the sound of footsteps other than his own reached his ears.

"Obito! Where've you been keeping yourself lately?" Kakashi asked the figure that emerged from the fog.

It was true. Kakashi had not seen Obito for several days, which was strange of him.

"Hello, Kakashi. Yeah, haven't seen you for a while," Obito said quietly.

"So, what's new? Something's different about you," Kakashi observed.

Obito looked surprised at Kakashi's assumption. "Yeah, you're right. You'll never believe it, but I made up with my dad. We made a compromise regarding that new training we had argued about before."

"Ah, so you've been busy with that, then," Kakashi realized. "Maybe it'll come in handy on missions, you think?"

"Mmm," Obito said distractedly.

Kakashi was slightly put off by the change in Obito's behavior, but he brushed it off as effects from his training. "Want to grab something to eat? And after, maybe - "

"Oh, sorry, Kakashi, I-I can't," Obito interrupted. He looked very uncomfortable with Kakashi's offer. "I promised my dad I'd be home soon, and you know how he is with punctuality."

"Oh," Kakashi said. "Well, maybe some other time then, eh?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Obito turned and quickly disappeared into the mist.

Kakashi stared at the back of his retreating friend. Since when had Obito ever been concerned with being on time? A tiny grain of suspicion made its way into the back of Kakashi's mind, but he dismissed it. Obito was just getting used to his new training. Nothing was wrong.

* * *

Kakashi barely saw Obito for the next few days. Every time they passed in the street, Obito hardly noticed Kakashi, and every time Kakashi asked Obito if he wanted to grab lunch or hang out, he said he was busy. They hadn't sparred for weeks, and when they went on missions, they hardly communicated. Kakashi knew that missions went badly when there was a lack of communication or cooperation, and it was only a matter of time before something would go wrong.

This is what spurred him to find out what was going on with the Uchiha, because something was definitely off about his behavior.

And, that is why one day found Kakashi, decked out in his complete ANBU uniform, minus the mask, hammering on the door of Uchiha Takeshi, demanding that Obito come out and spar, especially because he knew they had a new mission coming up.

Imagine Kakashi's surprise then, when Obito actually agreed. A few moments later, Obito stood in front of Kakashi, also in full uniform.

"My dad says he'll give me a chance to practice with my teammate," Obito said with a grin. "Looks like we're going to go all out this time, eh?" He asked, eyeing Kakashi's gear.

"You know it. Even I'm getting rusty, having no one to practice with besides Gai. And you know what he's like." Kakashi shuddered.

"Well, let's get going then," Obito said cheerfully, sliding the door closed behind him.

As the two made their way towards the training grounds, Kakashi looked Obito over, trying to find some explanation for this sudden return to his normal behavior. Kakashi thought that Obito seemed almost a bit too cheery, and he wasn't insulting Kakashi 24/7 like he had always done. Kakashi just ignored it again. Who was he to complain when his friend was finally willing to spar with him?

"Alrighty, ready to go, Kakashi?" Obito positioned himself in the middle of the clearing once they reached the grounds. He faced Kakashi and rested his hands on his hips, grinning cheekily.

"Anything goes. Weapons, summons, genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and even your Sharingan. Not that it will do you any good anyways," Kakashi added with a smirk.

Uchiha and Hatake slid easily into standard attack positions.

The spar began when Kakashi launched a handful of shuriken at Obito, and then followed behind them, prepared to catch Obito when he was distracted.

Obito withdrew a kunai and blocked the shuriken. Kakashi came at him just as he lowered his arm. A swift kick to his stomach sent Obito flying backwards, only to disappear in a puff of smoke.

_A clone? What the hell!_ Kakashi froze and searched the clearing, ears poised for any sound that would reveal the location of the real Obito. Kakashi heard a rustle of leaves to his left. He grinned at Obito's foolishness. Putting his hands together in a seal, Kakashi teleported a few feet away from where he heard the sound.

Crouching low to the ground, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and crept forward. Another rustle of leaves came directly in front of him. Kakashi lunged upwards, kunai held out in front.

There was nothing there. Kakashi relaxed slightly, but too late he noticed the small explosive tag attached to a bush in front of him.

_Damn! A trap_, Kakashi thought, as he raised his arms to his face and let the blast knock him backwards. The masked ninja dodged just in time when a foot came hurtling out of the bushes.

"Getting a little sloppy, eh Kakashi?" Obito laughed, stepping out of the undergrowth, the blood red Sharingan spinning in his eyes.

"I wouldn't say that," Kakashi replied. "Although you have improved a lot, I see."

"You haven't seen the half of it yet," Obito said. He raced through a series of hand signs, and held his hand up to his mouth. "Fire Style! Phoenix Fire Technique!"

Several miniature balls of fire shot from his mouth, aimed at Kakashi. The masked ninja flipped up into a nearby tree, dodging the attack.

"Lightning Style! Lightning Flash!" Kakashi shouted, after forming his own seals. He raised his arm to point at Obito, and several powerful electric charges shot out of his hand. Obito deflected the attack with a simple earth wall that rose out of the ground before him.

Kakashi groaned in annoyance when the earth wall dropped, revealing the Uchiha to have disappeared once more.

Probably gone to set up some more little tricks, Kakashi figured. He would have to be more careful. He was definitely more powerful. Just what kind of training had his father put him through?

Suddenly, Kakashi had a sudden thought that something wasn't right. Obito wasn't patient; he would have done something by now. Normally he was the one to attack first. Kakashi thought back to their last encounter. Had he done something? It came to him in a flash. Damn, he was an idiot not to have seen it coming!

"Genjutsu," Kakashi hissed. His surroundings wavered, then swirled away as the genjutsu was released. The release also revealed a fist headed straight for Kakashi's face.

Unfortunately for one experienced jounin, the fist made perfect contact with his jaw. Kakashi flew backwards, landing hard on the ground and flipping over once, finally coming to a rest on his stomach. Groaning, Kakashi tried to get up, but a firm foot on his back prevented it.

"Nice one, Obito. You finally beat me," Kakashi said, finding it difficult to speak when blood was pouring from a cut lip and swollen gums. "You've definitely improved, though I always thought you preferred more flashy genjutsu."

Kakashi attempted to stand once more, but Obito's foot remained in place. "Uh, Obito, you won. The spar's over," Kakashi said, unnerved by Obito's behavior.

"What makes you think this is over, Kakashi?" Obito said in a quiet whisper.

"What?" Instead of another response, Kakashi felt Obito grab his arms and quickly tie them together with wire, doing the same thing next with his legs. Obito lifted Kakashi up and propped him against a nearby tree.

"Obito, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, getting increasingly nervous at his friend's actions.

Obito stood a few feet away from Kakashi, staring at him with his brown eyes, except that they were far from normal. Obito's eyes were normally full of life and held a spark of mischief, but now they were as blank as paper and as cold as stone. Obito's mouth twisted into a malicious grin when he noticed Kakashi looking back.

That was when Kakashi finally accepted it. Every single cell in his body screamed out the same message. This was not Obito.

Yet it was. Physically, yes. Kakashi could sense Obito's chakra, and he could not sense any genjutsu or other kind of trick. So, what was wrong with him?

"Obito, let me go. You've been acting weird for weeks. Ever since you made up with your father. Just what was that training he put you through? That new technique he wanted you to learn?"

"My, my, Kakashi, and I thought you were supposed to be a genius ninja. To only have figured that much out this far along?" Obito shook his head disapprovingly. "I'm disappointed."

"Obito, what the hell's making you act like this?"

Obito turned away from Kakashi, clasping his hands behind his back and staring into the leaves above his head. "Have you ever heard of the Mangekyou Sharingan, Kakashi?"

"Mangekyou…?"

"Yes. It is much more powerful than the normal Sharingan, and it is partly for this reason that the Uchiha clan forbids it. Of course, the main reason it is forbidden is because of the action that must be taken to obtain it. My father wanted me to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, and to therefore become one of the most powerful Uchiha in the clan. I spent days training and studying the skills of the eye technique. And finally, today, I will obtain it!"

Obito gave a small chuckle that sounded more like a growl. "Do you know what one must do to get the Mangekyou, Kakashi?"

Obito whirled around to face Kakashi, the Sharingan once again blazing in his eyes.

"You must kill your closest friend!"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Back again! The last chapter was definitely the most popular by far. I was ecstatic to receive all your reviews! I thank you all deeply.

This chapter was written completely different at first, but then I decided to change it all around, and this is what happens. I hope you like it as much as the rest of the story.

Don't forget to review!!

* * *

Chapter 5

_True friends stab you in the front._ - Oscar Wilde

Kakashi stared in one-eyed horror at the person he called his best friend.

Obito leered at Kakashi, and reached behind his back for his katana, sliding it from its sheath with a snakelike hiss. The blade glinted sharply in a flash of sunlight.

Kakashi tried to shuffle away from Obito, but all he ended up achieving was falling onto his side, the wire digging into his arms. He could only watch in fear as Obito slowly came closer, lowering his katana so it was level with Kakashi's neck.

Suddenly, Obito dropped to his knees, narrowing his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Kakashi…I'm sorry…I…can't control…." Obito quickly sliced through Kakashi's bonds, much to the surprise of the masked jounin.

"Go, Kakashi…Get help, or I - " Obito raised his face, his features cold and distant once more.

"You can't get away, Kakashi. Don't try running."

Kakashi did not understand completely what he had just witnessed, but he had a very strong hunch now that something else was controlling Obito entirely. He pressed his hands together in a seal, quickly backing away from Obito.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing. I need to get you help; stop whatever's controlling you. My friend would never hurt me."

Obito laughed darkly. "Did you not listen to me? I want power. The only way that will happen is if I kill you…and now I shall!" Obito roared, lunging at Kakashi.

The silver-haired shinobi was ready however. With a sad smile, seconds before Obito's weapon made contact, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I swear on my position as a jounin of Konoha, that something or someone is controlling Uchiha Obito, and he is trying to kill me!"

Sarutobi passed a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair. He had been quite surprised when Kakashi, or rather, an extremely flustered Kakashi, had appeared in his office and demanded that something be done to help his friend.

"Although I do not doubt you are speaking the truth, Kakashi, I don't quite understand why Obito, of all people, wants to kill you."

"Hokage-sama, have you ever heard of the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

A small expression of realization appeared on the Sandaime's face. "The Mangekyou Sharingan? Yes, yes, I am aware of it and what it involves. Are you telling me that Obito wishes to obtain this power?"

Kakashi shook his head. "It's not Obito. Someone is controlling him, using his body in order for him to become one of the most powerful Uchiha in the clan. That's what he said to me. And when we were sparring beforehand, his usual self seemed to regain control for a few seconds, and that's how I escaped, but then he tried to kill me again. Besides, he hasn't been acting like himself ever since…"

Kakashi stopped speaking as something occurred to him.

"Ever since when, Kakashi?" The Sandaime urged.

"Ever since he made up with his father," Kakashi said quietly.

A look of surprise passed over Sarutobi's face. "You think his father is controlling him? That sounds a bit extreme, Kakashi."

"No, I don't think it is. Obito and his father have never gotten along well. His father always wanted him to become more powerful, but Obito was never one to put training and power over friendship and having a good time."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see. Although I am still a bit skeptical about your accusation, we cannot have this power-hungry Obito running loose in the village. I know you may disagree, but Obito has attempted to kill a fellow shinobi and therefore I am going to have to get an ANBU squad to bring him in.

Kakashi sighed. "I understand. Just…make sure they don't hurt him. His mind may be gone, but the Obito I know is still there."

Sarutobi studied Kakashi out of one eye. "I suppose that you want to go with them?"

Kakashi looked up, his expression a bit lighter. "If that would be acceptable, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded. "Good." He snapped his fingers, and instantly three more ANBU appeared soundlessly in the room.

"Hawk, Rabbit, Raccoon. You and Wolf here will track down Uchiha Obito, restrain him, and bring him back to interrogation."

Kakashi, upon hearing the final instruction, was about to speak, but Sarutobi

waved his hand. "Bring him in, and then we will take appropriate measures, depending on the situation. Understand?"

Four nods.

"Dismissed," the Hokage said. "But Kakashi, another word, please."

The other three ANBU disappeared and Kakashi moved closer to the Sandaime's desk.

"You must understand that until Obito is back to normal, and agrees with your theory, Kakashi, I cannot do anything about his father at the moment," Sarutobi informed Kakashi.

The young ANBU rubbed his scarred eye. "Yes, that is fine. I'm more concerned about Obito at the moment anyways." Kakashi placed his ANBU mask over his face, and then bowed. "Thank you for helping me, Hokage-sama."

The next second, the Hokage was left alone in his office once more, accompanied by only thick stacks of paper and his newfound opinion on Uchiha Takeshi.

* * *

The four ANBU were gathered in the center of the training field where Obito was last seen, huddled close in a circle.

"Lion is after Wolf, so it would only be proper to use him as bait." Hawk turned his head to Kakashi, who nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Wolf, you stay positioned in the clearing here. We will be stationed in the surrounding forest until Lion comes. Don't attack until his attention is completely on Wolf, or else he'll just - "

Without warning, a dozen clones of Obito appeared and surrounded the group. The four ANBU leaped away as the clones drew their katana and attacked.

"Lion! You are attacking fellow shinobi. Either you surrender now, or we will have to take action," Hawk yelled. His only response was a handful of shuriken thrown in his direction.

Hawk flashed a hand signal, telling the other ANBU to attack the clones and locate the real Obito.

However, the clones had a different plan. Six moved towards Kakashi, and started to attack relentlessly. They weren't aiming to kill, and this is what clicked in Kakashi mind. They were separating him from the others, pushing him backwards towards the forest.

Still trying to fend off the clones' attacks, Kakashi could see the other three ANBU were busy with the remaining clones. He was alone.

The clones continued to herd Kakashi, and he was too busy focusing on their attacks to change his path. Soon, he found himself in the eaves of the forest. All but one of the six clones disappeared, leaving him face to face with the remaining one, the true Obito.

Frowning, Kakashi spoke. "This is pointless, Obito. The Hokage knows what you're trying to do. Even if you obtain the Mangekyou, you'll be declared a traitor. You'll be put in prison."

Obito laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. Once you're dead, only four will know the truth. I'm sure those three ANBU won't mind a few…memory adjustments," here Obito tapped his eye knowingly. "And, the Hokage shouldn't doubt the word of four honest ANBU. He'll understand how you can…exaggerate things so, Kakashi." Obito smiled. "The whole village will mourn your loss, Kakashi. Don't worry."

Kakashi clenched his jaw in frustration. "Stop talking like that, Obito. The real you would never kill me. The real Obito cherishes his friends. He…he's more strong in that way than he will ever be with the Mangekyou!"

For a moment, a flicker of surprise passed over Obito's face at Kakashi's words, but the stone-cold expression soon replaced it. A dark grin spread over his face. "Heh. Shows what you know."

"…Nothing." A voice whispered beside Kakashi's ear.

The silver-haired ninja jerked his head around to find Obito's leering face behind his shoulder. He tensed to leap away, but strong arms grabbed his own, preventing escape.

It was in that moment that the blade was driven into Kakashi's chest.

He inhaled sharply, eye widened at the sight of the katana disappearing into his armour. Kakashi coughed, blood staining his mask. The clone behind him disappeared, and Kakashi fell to his knees.

He looked up into Obito's face, high above his own. Was it that he was dying, or did he see tears in his friend's eyes? Kakashi drew in a shuddering breath, suddenly feeling strangely cold. Blood ran slowly down his chest plate, staining the white material crimson. It was suddenly so hard to keep his eye open.

A soft sigh left the young jounin's lips as he fell to the ground. The only sound that echoed through the forest was a heart-wrenching cry.

* * *

Ooooh... another cliffie!! I hope you liked it! (insert evil laugh here)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again!

First, I want to apologize for the delay. I had major writer's block - I just couldn't figure out a good beginning. But, here it is! I think it turned out pretty good. It's the last chapter too - I warned you this story wouldn't be epic. (And I'm sorry the beginning is broken up into so many parts, but I couldn't really figure out a different way to write it.)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for all your support and reviews. Really appreciated. I love you all for it!

* * *

Chapter 6

_What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies_. - Aristotle

Obito stared. He fell to his knees, not believing what his eyes were seeing, not trusting his legs to support him.

Kakashi was bleeding, dying in front of him, because of him.

He didn't move when three ANBU dropped around him, one of them picking up Kakashi and disappearing, another taking the bloody katana out of his hands. The last one grabbed his arms and whirled him away into blackness.

* * *

Pain. Lots of it, burning a massive hole in his chest, spreading flames into his lungs and boring into his heart.

And voices. Bits and pieces he couldn't put together.

"Move it, move it, or we'll lose him!"

"Blood pressure's dropping…"

"Get those seals on him now!"

He reached out, trying to grasp consciousness, but it slipped through his fingers like water.

* * *

Moments after Obito was taken into Torture and Interrogation, border patrols apprehended Uchiha Takeshi, who had apparently been attempting to leave the village unawares, as if he knew Konoha had no place for him anymore. He was brought in as well, and soon after several ANBU were sent to his dwelling.

There they found a complex seal marked on the floor of one room, and various forbidden scrolls regarding mind/body control and the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Uchiha Takeshi was immediately condemned for use of forbidden techniques, abandoning the village, and attempted murder of a fellow shinobi.

Obito was questioned, the Sandaime himself overseeing it. The young ANBU still slightly unresponsive, in shock, but they managed to get out of him that indeed yes, his father had performed some kind of jutsu on him, but after that he didn't remember anything. Obito was released and sent to the hospital for further surveillance, just in case his father's jutsu had any aftereffects.

He was put into the same room as Kakashi, who was still grasping for consciousness.

* * *

It was early dawn. The sun was hardly rising above the houses in Konoha; long fingers of light reached into the small hospital room. They splayed across the still figure in the bed, reflecting off his silver hair, and then brushed against the person in a chair beside the cot.

Obito squinted his eyes as the sun rose. He got up to close the blinds. He didn't like the sun. Curse the sun. Why should it be shining when his best friend was dying, dying because of him? Obito returned to his vigil by the bedside, carefully watching Kakashi's bandaged chest rise and fall slowly. Too slowly.

They weren't sure if he would live. They had done all they could; the only thing to do now was wait and see. But Obito was never the patient one – he didn't know how long he would be able to stand this, this guilt and anger and sorrow that were all swirling around inside him at once.

He only wanted him to wake up.

To say that he was sorry.

Obito buried his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

"Uchiha-san? You have to stay in bed; you can't keep getting up like this all of the time. Now, go lay back down while I check Hatake-san here."

Obito wearily moved over to the bed beside Kakashi, lying down. He watched as the nurse examined his friend, her glowing green hands moving carefully over his body. In minutes she was finished and left the room.

But Obito could hear her outside, muttering quietly with somebody in the hall.

"…no improvement…"

"…don't know if he'll ever wake up…"

"…can't stay there forever…"

Anger surged through Obito. He jumped up and burst through the door, pointing an angry finger at the nurse and the med-nin standing outside.

"You're wrong! How can you say that? Kakashi's the strongest ninja you'll ever meet. Don't you ever, _ever_ say that he won't wake up. He doesn't give up that easily," Obito finished, breathing heavily, tears threatening to well up again. Cursing, he reentered Kakashi's room, collapsing into the chair. He ignored the nurse who tried to move him back into the bed, and eventually she gave up, leaving the room in a huff. The tears came again.

* * *

It was night. Obito couldn't sleep. He could only stare dully at Kakashi, at the bandages around his chest, the tubes entering his mouth supplying him with air. His hair was too limp, his face too pale. He looked too weak.

Obito got up from the bed once again and crossed over to the window, looking out over the village. The full moon hung low in the sky, directly over the Hokage Monument. It's light made the tears running down Obito's face sparkle, each a tiny point of light where they dripped off his chin. His shoulders shook, the sobs becoming louder. His fingers gripped the windowsill. More tears.

"…You always were a crybaby…"

Obito whirled around.

Kakashi looked at him through one heavy-lidded eye.

"Kakashi…Kakashi! You're awake!" Obito rushed to the bedside, collapsing on his knees. "I thought you were never going to wake up…"

Kakashi smiled. "Well, I can see you're back to normal. Good to have you back, Obito."

Obito smiled too. "Same to you."

In the morning, the nurse found Obito curled in the bedside chair, sleeping with a smile on his face. Kakashi was sleeping too, the oxygen tubes hanging off the side of his bed, with normal breathing and a healthy glow back in his cheeks, probably because of the smile that graced his face as well.

* * *

Two weeks had passed.

Kakashi was healing, albeit slowly, but he was getting better. Obito was released from the hospital, after they were certain there were no repercussions from the jutsu.

Kakashi and Obito had talked about it. Obito figured that the jutsu had been broken because of the intense emotion inside of him when he had…well; he kind of drifted off at that part. Kakashi knew to say nothing. He was just glad the jutsu was no longer in control.

Soon Kakashi was released as well, back to full health, only given strict orders not

to overdo it. Obito and Kakashi had snorted. Obviously the nurses knew nothing about shinobi life.

Both Kakashi and Obito were present at Takeshi's sentencing: his punishment a lifetime sentence in the Konoha High-Security Prison. Wolf and Lion had stood side-by-side as Takeshi was brought away. The man had glared at Kakashi as he passed by, cursing him and spitting at his feet.

Obito had stepped forward then, bristling, but Kakashi held him back. Obito only watched with cold eyes as his father disappeared from his life, Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay with this, Obito?" Kakashi asked Obito after the sentencing. The two were on a bench outside near the ANBU Headquarters, soaking up the last of the setting sun's rays. "I mean, even after what he did, he still is your father."

"Truthfully, Kakashi, I really don't think of him as my father. He has never shown me any love, or even treated me like a son. He only wants me to help him gain more status as the father who raised an extremely powerful shinobi. Looks like his plan failed, though," Obito said with a forced smile.

Kakashi looked closely at Obito. "Are you sure? He may not have been the best father, but you really don't care for him?"

"I'm sure."

"So what then? Are you going to move out of the Uchiha compound? Where are you going to live?"

Obito gave Kakashi a knowing smirk. "Why, with you, of course!"

Kakashi deadpanned. "What?"

Obito laughed. "Joking, joking. But there is an empty room in your apartment, right? I figured that was a good as place as any."

Kakashi sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I suppose…but I'm a light sleeper and the room's right next door. Get the hint?"

Obito didn't reply, and Kakashi looked at his friend's suddenly serious face in concern. "You alright? Is it something the - "

"No, no, I'm just thinking," Obito said.

Kakashi leaned back against the wall. "Whatever's on your mind, spill it."

"Kakashi, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About trying to kill you and all. I mean, I know it wasn't really me, but still. I'm not the strongest ninja, but I would never put power before my friends. I don't know what would have happened if I actually did kill you."

Kakashi remained silent, knowing this was not the time for snide comments.

Obito continued. "We used to be enemies, remember? But now you're my closest friend. After Rin-chan and sensei died, you were the only one left. I never would have been able to go on if you weren't there. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I'm glad you're there, Kakashi. Thank you."

The masked ninja looked at Obito, his eye wide in surprise at this confession, at this deeper side of Obito's feelings. But after a second, he smiled too, eye creasing.

"Same."

Obito stretched out languidly, looking up at the darkening sky. "So, when do you think you can help me move in?"

"Help you? I never knew I had volunteered," Kakashi said.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"I'm not touching any of your stuff. Besides, you need the exercise. Lifting

boxes would be good for you." Kakashi stood up, stretching.

"What? Hey, I'm not that weak!"

Kakashi just smirked, and began to walk towards home, leaving Obito on the bench.

"Hey! Wait, you ungrateful bastard of a friend!" Obito yelled, sprinting after Kakashi.

The masked ninja continued walking, waiting for the tackle, but all he felt was an arm suddenly slung over his shoulders. He turned his head a bit, seeing Obito's grinning face beside his.

Kakashi waited for any smart remarks, but received none. He gave another look at his best friend, figuring that Obito was actually okay once in a while. The sun flashed off his orange goggles, and Kakashi felt a sense of happiness; utter contentment, expand in his chest, one he hadn't felt in years.

The sun warmed his face and he smiled.

* * *


End file.
